Amar
by Jez0209
Summary: Porque en tiempos de incertidumbre, no queda nada más por hacer. Situado después de "Soportar". Mako/Raleigh


_**¡Hola de nuevo! ^ ^ Aquí reportándome después de un par de meses. **_

_**Dedicado a todos los fans de Pacific Rim y de la pareja Mako/Raleigh, especialmente a **__**Jerim**__**, **__**Delilah Lannister**__**, **__**Suiza-love**__** y **__**Gipsy Danger17**__** quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review en "Soportar". Gracias.**_

_**¡Que lo disfruten!**_

**Amar**

Mako despertó con el aroma a café recién hecho impregnando su nariz, y la sensación de unos cálidos labios sobre la piel desnuda de su hombro. Abrió los ojos. Yacía de costado, así que se volvió y se acomodó sobre su espalda. Se encontró con un par de vibrantes ojos azules mirándola con adoración.

–Ey –la saludó él. Olía a champú y loción para después de afeitar.

–Ey –le respondió y le dirigió una sonrisa adormilada–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó.

–Las 9:30 –dijo Raleigh. Al escuchar aquello, Mako se incorporó abruptamente. Se quitó las cobijas de encima y salió de la cama con la misma premura–. Mako –la llamó Raleigh, pero ella no le prestó atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación, sacando ropa de gavetas y repisas de aquí y de allá mientras Raleigh la miraba con fascinación.

–¿Por qué no me despertaste? –le dijo con un dejo de reproche, mientras luchaba para descolgar un abrigo del armario. Al no obtener respuesta, giró la cabeza para mirarlo, mejor dicho, para fulminarlo con la mirada. Estaba sentado en un extremo de la cama y la contemplaba con gesto divertido. Mako frunció el ceño y lo miró con extrañeza.

–Es nuestro día libre –le dijo él finalmente con una sonrisa. Mako relajó el cuerpo y aflojó el firme agarre que tenía sobre la prenda de ropa en sus manos.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –reclamó.

–No me lo preguntaste –repuso él con la misma sonrisa infantil y burlona todavía en los labios–. Estaba pensando que ya que no iremos al _Shatterdome_, tal vez podríamos hacer algo hoy –sugirió.

–¿Qué tienes en mente? –le preguntó mientras se paseaba por la habitación para volver a colocar la ropa en su lugar.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a Hong Kong –le respondió en un tono cauteloso, expectante. Mako detuvo sus movimientos tan pronto escuchó aquellas palabras.

–Queda muy lejos –respondió sin mirarlo al tiempo que acomodaba una camiseta interior en un cajón con más fuerza de la necesaria.

–Estoy seguro de que a Herc no le importará si nos tomamos unos días más –reviró él. Después de decir aquello, Raleigh esperó por la reacción de Mako, quien le daba la espalda. Cuando finalmente volteó, clavó sus oscuros ojos en él–. Si nos damos prisa, podremos tomar un vuelo antes del mediodía –añadió, sin querer ceder un ápice ante la chispa de súplica en los ojos de Mako.

–Raleigh –dijo ella–, necesito tiempo.

Raleigh la miró. Conocía perfectamente el verdadero significado detrás de las palabras de Mako, pero también sabía que era algo que tenían que hacer, y que no hacerlo de ese modo, no lo harían nunca. Ya era tiempo de dejar atrás los fantasmas del pasado.

–Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. Te estaré esperando afuera –puntualizó él, poniéndose de pie.

Mako abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Raleigh ya había salido de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mako dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, derrotada. No le quedaba más remedio que prepararse para el largo día que tenía por delante.

Lograron tomar un vuelo antes del mediodía, y por la tarde, ya estaban en Hong Kong. Cobijados por el ensordecedor barullo del aeropuerto, tomaron el autobús que los llevaría a la zona costera de la ciudad.

–¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste al conocerme? –preguntó Mako. Raleigh se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, pues iba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos y la había creído dormida.

–¿Quieres que sea honesto? – le dijo, apartando los ojos de la pequeña ventana por la que había estado mirando desde que iniciaron el viaje.

–Sí.

–Pensé que eras muy hermosa –le respondió. Mako se separó de él y le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

–Estoy hablando en serio, Raleigh.

–Yo también –replicó–. Pensé que eras muy hermosa. Y después de que me insultaste, pensé que eras distinta; que eras especial.

–No te insulté –protestó ella con fingida indignación–. Solamente dije que te había imaginado diferente –Raleigh sonrió ligeramente y dirigió los ojos hacia la ventana. Su rostro se tornó serio de repente.

–¿Sabes, Mako? Yo estaba acostumbrado a que toda la gente a mi alrededor me dijera lo maravilloso que era; lo agradecidos que estaban de que les hubiera salvado la vida. Incluso después de que Yancy muriera. Tú y tus palabras fueron lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad –le dijo–. ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste de mí?– Mako se quedó pensando.

–Pensé que eras muy joven para ser aquél talentoso piloto del que tanto hablaba el Mariscal –repuso después de un rato e hizo una pausa–. Y que eras muy guapo –admitió con timidez, provocando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios de Raleigh.

–¿Entonces tenías planeado seducirme desde el principio?

–Yo no planeaba seducirte.

–¿En serio? Porque ahora que lo pienso, en verdad parecía que estabas tratando de seducirme.

–No es así –protestó Mako, haciendo que la sonrisa de Raleigh se agrandara.

–No estoy seguro –dijo–. No creas que no me di cuenta de la forma en que me miraste aquél día en que me viste sin nada encima.

Mako agrandó los ojos y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Aun después de meses y meses de ver mucho más que sólo su torso desnudo, no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

–¡Raleigh! –lo reprendió.

–¿Entonces no estabas intentando seducirme?

–Por supuesto que no.

–Porque yo sí –repuso y los ojos de Mako se dirigieron a él de inmediato–. Eso, hasta que me di cuenta de que que el Mariscal Pentecost era tu padre.

Mako esbozó una triste sonrisa ante la mención de su padre y Raleigh la tomó de la mano.

–Sabes que te amo –le dijo en tono grave y le besó el dorso de la mano que tenía sujeta.

–Sí –dijo ella y acercó su rostro al de él para besarlo. Se separaron cuando sintieron al autobús detenerse.

–Llegamos –anunció él y se puso de pie.

La distancia entre la parada de autobús y su destino no era muy larga. Recorrieron un par de calles antes de llegar a la bahía. Estaba nublado y frío y Raleigh tomó a Mako de la mano. Ella se estremeció cuando sintió la gélida brisa marina golpear su rostro.

Caminaron de la mano hasta que llegaron a la costa, y se detuvieron justo a la orilla de un solitario muelle. El viento soplaba con fuerza, haciendo que el mar se agitara y que el frío calara hasta los huesos. Mako tiritaba, en tanto que Raleigh, que había crecido acostumbrado a los crudos inviernos en Anchorage, permaneció inmutable. Ambos llevaban puestos gruesos abrigos de lana. Él tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos mientras que Mako tenía una mano en su bolsillo derecho y la otra en uno de los bolsillos de Raleigh, sujetando su mano.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, de pie, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras miraban, absortos, el imponente océano frente a ellos.

–En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos aquí –dijo Raleigh–. Desde el día después de que cerramos el portal– añadió en tono casual.

Mako no dijo nada. Desde el día en que se dio cuenta de que no volvería a ver al Mariscal, se había negado a volver tocar el tema o cualquier cosa relacionada con ello.

–Herman dice que los Kaijus pueden volver en cualquier momento –enunció Mako de repente. Raleigh la miró. Podía ver como su aliento se convertía en una nube de vapor blancuzco al entrar en contacto con el ambiente helado–. Pueden pasar días, semanas, incluso meses; ¿qué haremos cuando eso suceda?- preguntó. Raleigh lo meditó por un momento antes de responder.

–Pelearemos. Eso es lo que haremos –le dijo, mirándola a los ojos–. Juntos –añadió, para después volver a fijar la vista en el océano–. Ellos volverán sin importar lo que hagamos. Sólo nos queda esperar.

Volvieron a perderse en el mar y en sus pensamientos; en el lugar en donde solía estar el Portal. En donde lo habían cerrado. En donde el Mariscal Pentecost y Chuck Hansen habían soltado su último aliento.

–Él confiaba en ti –le soltó Mako.

–¿Cómo? –replicó él. La había escuchado, pero no estaba seguro de a qué se refería.

–Mi padre –repuso. Raleigh fijó sus ojos en ella. No era muy común escuchar que Mako se refiriera al Mariscal como su padre–. Nunca hubiera permitido que pilotara a Gipsy contigo de no ser así. La razón por la cual no dejaba que te acercaras a mí en un principio, era porque sabía que serías el hombre que se llevaría a su pequeña de su lado.

–¿Él te lo dijo?

–Era mi padre, Raleigh. Lo conocía.

Tras una breve pausa, Raleigh dijo:

–Será mejor que nos vayamos. Pronto anochecerá y bajará más la temperatura –Mako asintió en silencio.

Raleigh se dio la vuelta para marcharse y así lo hizo ella. Se aferró a su brazo y comenzaron a caminar. Mientras la hacían, ella se volvió para mirar el mar una vez más. Al lugar donde solía estar el Portal. Donde lo habían cerrado. Donde su padre y Chuck, habían soltado el último aliento.

Volvió a mirar al frente y apretó su cuerpo contra Raleigh. Él la besó en la frente.

Mientras caminaban, la oscuridad comenzó a caer sobre las calles de Hong Kong.

Mako suspiró. Tenían un largo camino por delante.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si es así… ¿review?**


End file.
